


Strapping templars

by VTethras



Series: Cullen/Miriel Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTethras/pseuds/VTethras
Summary: It's becoming known to those living in Skyhold that the Inquisitor and the Commander spend an unusually lot of time together. People begin suspecting a romance between the two. Inquisitor Lavellan finds herself madly in love with the Commander but is unsure whether the feelings are mutual.





	1. Fear demons dressed in red velvet

After a couple of months of a lot of speculation, it was quite known to the people living in Skyhold Cullen and Miriel were indulged. There had been whispers of the two sharing a lot of time together on the ramparts. Rumors of kisses, dates and sharing meals. Some soldiers assume they have seen the Commander leave the Inquisitor’s chambers late at night with messier hair than usual. More than once. A few times a week. For a few months.

“Is that the-?”

“Yes, it’s him. Why is he leaving the Inquisitor’s room at this hour?”

“Do you think they are….?”

“By Andraste’s knickers, they _are_.”

The soldiers looked at each other. Their faces confirmed what they both saw was, in fact, the truth. The Commander had left the Inquisitor’s chambers after spending some time together. And they both knew what they did. Sex. Commander Cullen and Inquisitor Lavellan shared a night of having sex. Both of them began in their minds imagining how it looked like. They both knew it was perverted but they couldn’t help it. Cullen was very assertive and intimidating to many. So they both assumed he would be the same way in bed. Very dominating and rough. 

“I’ve heard people say the Inquisitor makes him a real sweetheart.”

“Him? A sweetheart? And pigs can fly!” Chuckled one soldier. “I’d like to see him being all sweet and lovey-dovey.”

“I’ve seen him being all lovey-dovey actually!” Said another soldier. “He blushed so hard his face got the same color as his coat!” 

“You’re joking, it can’t be the Commander you’re talking about.”

“It is, believes me! How many men here in Skyhold actually wears velvet over their armor? And actually takes his time to comb his hair?” 

“Very true, it’s him and that mage from Tevinter.” The soldiers chuckled at the comment. It wasn’t very common for men in Ferelden to care so much about their appearance. Men in Orlais and the upper-class men of Tevinter were more prone to how they looked and behaved, while ferelden men could reek of beer and wet dogs for hours. The Commander was of Ferelden origin and were very typically so even if spending ten years of his life in Kirkwall. Due to his interest in having nice hair and a well-trimmed stub he was often teased by his female colleagues as if he were their younger brother. Something the Commander did not really approve of.

  
  


A nervous scout fidgeted on his scroll he was ordered to give Commander Cullen by the Spymaster. He stood in a corner watching the Commander spending time with the Inquisitor on the ramparts. Together they had repaired a broken table and ate their lunch under the bright blue sky. The scout turned on his heel and decided to give it to him later when Lavellan had left. People had warned the scout the Commander could be even more intimidating when disturbing the lovers' peace. He sat down in the Tavern, ordering a cup of tea to calm down his nerves. Time passed and the scout decided to walk up again. They were not sitting by the table. Oh, she must have gone now, he thought. With impulse, he threw up his door open and to his fear he saw the Commander leaning over the elf. The elven woman sat on the table and the Commander had his one hand placed on her breast, while the other on his table while french kissing the woman. The scout’s eyes met Cullen’s. The poor man froze to ice.

“ _GET_. **_OUT_**.” The Commander roared while giving the man a dead eye. 

“I- I have an r-report” He barely made out a word while holding up the document with a shaking hand. Swallowing a lump.

“Cullen, don’t be so harsh on the boy” Lavellan gently pushed him away and placed her feet on the ground. With a gentle smile, she took the documents and gave the scout thanks. 

“What’s your name scout?”

“It’s Jim, Herald” 

“Right, Jim. Tell sister Leliana that Cullen will read through this tomorrow, okay?” She gave Jim a sweet smile that made him feel less at ease. But that feeling quickly disappears when he saw in the corner of his eye how the Commander gave him a dark look. His eyes were narrowed, his arms crossed and his nostrils had a life of their own. Jim swallowed another lump. 

“I’ll be off now- M-Maker be with you, Herald.” 

The scout ran quickly down through the stairs and through the courtyard, he didn't want to be seen by the Commander or the Inquisitor through his window. Jim dared to look up, and he could see Cullen’s back. How he removed his coat and how his chest plate shined in the sunlight. Then he walked away. And both of them knew what happened after that. Jim couldn’t stop blushing. 

“What’s the matter?”

“Wha-- oh, nothing.”

“Really?” A scout asked.

“Yeah, everything is just perfectly fine. Just fine.”

“You look like you’ve seen a fear demon of some sort.” The woman chuckled and patted his back. 

“Indeed…. a fear demon named _Commander Cullen_.”


	2. More tea?

“Tea?” A woman with long brown hair tied up in a braided bun with locks at her sides asked her fellow lunch date. She was dressed in a beautiful golden dress with lots of jewelry. Didn't take a fool to understand this woman came from a history of wealth and privilege.  
“Yes thank you” The other woman smiled and held forward her porcelain cup. She had ginger hair, cut in a bob with a small braid at the side. The woman usually had her hair covered with a loose, dark purple hood, but now she had it fallen down her shoulders to enjoy the sun. She and her colleague sat at the ramparts, enjoying the warm sun and the cool breezes. It was very nice and quiet until both the ladies heard a small erotic yell from the small house very close to them. It sends them shivers down their spine and both knew who the yell belonged to. And who caused the person making such noise.  
“Want to go and have a look?” The red-haired woman grinned after sipping her tea.  
“Absolutely not!” The other one protested and looked horrified at her idea. “That is their moment of privacy we cannot simply just--”  
“Come on Josie, a little peek wouldn’t hurt!”  
The ginger woman, also known as Nightingale, stood up and gracefully walked closer to the house, quickly followed by the more timid Ambassador. She looked into the door window and spotted a woman riding a man on a huge desk. The woman rolled her hips and was very skillful at her craft. She knew what she was doing and had done this motions many times before. Nightingale chuckled “seems like our Commander finally got a woman over him”. The woman already knew of their affair, she just wanted to see it with her own two eyes. Ambassador Josephine slowly approached the window with heated cheeks. She was a very modest woman and she always said she preferred romantic dinners over sexual acts like this. But she was antivan, and antivans are known for their passion. Nightingale, of course, noticed how Josephine secretly enjoyed what she saw. She enjoyed watching their actions and also wanted to ride a man just like the Inquisitor is now riding the Commander. Which the Ambassador could admit she secretly wanted, but instead of a desk it would be on a big bed with silken sheets, roses, and scented candles.  
“You want some more tea, Josie?”  
The woman flinched and looked at her, horrified, but quickly calmed herself. “....Yes! I do.”


	3. Something to fight for

“So, are the rumors true then?”   
“What rumors?”  
“You know, strapping young templars.”  
“Oh…! That.. Yes, that’s… true, but I would not exactly call it ‘strapping’” Miriel looked at her friend Dorian unsure. Dorian had a smug grin that only made the situation worse for her. He placed his cup of coffee on the table, crossed his leg over the other and looked at her. “And what would you call it then?”   
“.I don’t know...Sex?”   
The man laughed out loud. “Oh, you are so precious, my dear! So innocent looking yet very wild in bed!” His words made Miriel blush and wish she could sink through the ground and disappear into the Fade forever. She didn’t like talking about the private activities she has with the Commander with anyone else than just Cullen. The same went for the Commander too, he wanted their private affair to stay as such. But he knew the public was desperate to talk about the two, so he thought it’s better to have them discuss things that are real and not idle gossip.  
Miriel took her cup and sipped on some more coffee. She avoided eye contact with her friend and preferred to look down at the table, or at some random bush with colorful flowers. “Well…” Miriel began “I am quite… energetic in bed. But that’s because…. Both Cullen and I are… scared that this time together might be the last.” She spoke her words with sorrow and felt the tears building after every uttering word. One small tear leaped out her green eyes and rolled down her freckled cheek. It dripped down on her linen clothed thigh. Followed by another, and another. Like a stream, they dropped down and Miriel couldn't stop them. “I’m sorry for… crying for something so silly” she laughed foolishly while drying her cheeks with her palm.   
“I wouldn’t call it stupid, Miriel. It’s quite understandable you’re afraid. We’re all afraid for what will happen in the near future. Especially for you.”   
“I am terrified, I don’t want anyone to die because of this ever again. So many people died at Haven when Corypheus first attacked… What if he attacks us here when we’re unprepared? We don’t even know his true motive yet.”   
“You’re right, we don’t. But we are close on finding out, we know he’s after the empress and that’s a huge step in the right direction. Do not worry, Inquisitor, we can make this.”   
“I hope you’re right” Miriel sniffled and dried the last of her tears. “I don’t want you, Cullen or any other to get hurt because of me…”   
“Can I ask you something, Inquisitor?”  
Miriel looked at Dorian with surprise, but she nodded. “Sure…. What is it?”  
“Imagine now that… We’ve survived this battle, that we’re all safe and sound. Where do you picture yourself in a few years?”  
“I… I don’t know really. My first thought after being captured was to return to my clan as soon as this was over. But now…” Lavellan frowned. “I.. “ Her cheeks heated. She wanted to live with Cullen, build a house with him and live on a farm in Ferelden. Cullen had spoken about his love for dogs and he’d love to own one for himself one day.   
“Maybe live in Ferelden?”   
Dorian snorted at her answer. “You’ve grown quite attached to this country I see, I don’t blame you… Even if fereldan fashion is absolutely terrible and cold weather and I do not get along I find this place quite charming.” He drank up the rest of his beverage and looked her straight in the eyes. “Does this decision have to do with a certain Commander?”  
Miriel looked down again, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. Which made Dorian snicker. “You’re so easy to read my dear! I must admit though I never expected such a pairing… Might be because of… the circumstances back home. But I thought the Commander would marry someone like Cassandra, a random milkmaid ...or marry his work!” Dorian chuckled to himself. “Don’t get me wrong, I do approve of you two being together. You’ve been more…. hopeful since you began spending time with him. It’s like… you finally have something to fight for, no?”


	4. Some warroom activities

“Oh, I almost forgot! Our uniforms for the royal ball should’ve arrived today in everyone’s chambers if they don’t fit please notify me as quick as possible and we can make changes as fast as possible.” Josephine smiled and looked at her three colleagues. “Oh, I look so much forward to be in the thick of the game again! Don’t you agree, Leliana?”  
“I do, it’s been long since I met the Empress, let alone been in the royal castle. But that doesn’t stop me from having spies in every corner.”  
“I hope you won’t force me to wear one of those outrageous outfits they wear, ambassador,” Cullen complained and looked at Josephine like this matter was the end of the world.  
“Cullen you and many fereldans know absolutely nothing of fashion and good etiquette of Orlais! This isn’t something you’ll wear forever, Commander, just for our special occasions in Orlais. You must manage to wear something else than heavy plate armor.”  
“If you wear a nice suit and have your hair like that we could really use you as a good maneuver to get information” Leliana smirked.  
The Commander turned and looked at her. “You want to use me as bait at that bloody ball? Not going to happen, people slice people’s throats as quickly as they disagree.”  
Miriel chuckled “Well Commander Cullen is the absolute worst at faking a smile like you are.”  
“Very true” Leliana giggled “He would be the worst bard.”  
“Well he can sing though” Josephine added while fixing her things, ready to leave. The Commander glared at her with heated cheeks ready to give her a counter-argument, but she had already begun pushing up the door, followed by the spymaster.  
He was left alone with the Inquisitor, who looked at him with a grin. “You sing?”  
“...It happens I hum on different tunes when I am affected by ale, Inquisitor.”  
He blushed. Miriel walked to close the door after the two women, then she turned around and looked at him with quite a seductive look. The elf swayed her hips walking up to him and sat down on the table in front of him. Cullen watched her the whole time, his eyes following her every step, calmly having his hands on his sword.  
“Thought we could have some fun….” she boldly whispered.  
“Like what?”  
“I’ve been thinking a lot about…. how you always….” she looked away and gathered her courage to utter the words “..please me with your mouth, and how much... I want to do it to you.”  
“You want to do it here? Now…?” Cullen whispered and looked at her with widened eyes. His cheeks were heated.  
“Why not? You’ve been so moody all day and… I want to give something back to you.” Miriel mumbled with a small smile and blushing cheeks and got off the table. The elf pushed him up at the wall, just like he does to her when he has been drinking ale. Miriel swallowed and began unlacing his knickers. Knowing if anyone walked in they’d see everything, but Miriel was ready to take that risk.  
“Well… you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to” he whispered and stroked her cheek.  
“But I do” she replied and tugged the knickers down, letting them pool around his knee-high boots. “I feel bad for you, you looked so grumpy during the entire meeting… And how they teased you…. Wanting to use you as bait” she giggled “I want you to feel better. And I know it will…. make you happy” Miriel blushed madly at her words, she had mentally prepared herself for this for weeks. He had pleased her with his mouth so many times. Every time before their penetrative sex and sometimes when she was sad and needed to be cheered up. And now she felt like it was her turn. Miriel wanted nothing more but to make him feel loved and appreciated.  
“But… We’re still in the war room!”  
“Does it matter? We’re alone…”  
“Someone can step in-” Miriel interrupted Cullen by giving him a kiss. Then she dropped to her knees and she kissed his underwear covered crotch. “In fact... “ her warm breath stroked the erected length. “Your penis is…” Miriel didn’t finish her sentence, she just teasingly stroked it, which made it twitch.  
Cullen swallowed and he tilted his head back to the cool stone wall. “Alright… we can do it here if I can decide the next location?”  
“Sounds like a deal” the elf giggled and tugged down his unlaced underwear. His penis stood right out and almost poked her face. Miriel’s breath warmed it and she noticed Cullen enjoyed it by hearing him slightly groan. She looked at it and it was easy to tell she was nervous. It was her first time taking anyone in her mouth and she was nervous he would n’t like it. Miriel didn’t dare ask if he had any other woman taking him in their mouths before. But it didn’t matter to her. What she didn’t know though, was that this was Cullen’s first time. He had been offered to have his penis sucked many times when living in Kirkwall, but he always declined the women’s offer and walked away quickly with rosy cheeks. There were also some men who wished to go down on the knight-captain. Even to this day, he sees even men look his way when he walks past. The Commander doesn’t enjoy the attention. Many people would, but not him. He only needed the attention of one person alone to be happy. And she sat on her knees in front of him. She gently grabbed his shaft and let her breath stroke it. Then gave it light kisses before deciding to slowly take the tip to her lips.  
Cullen grabbed her shoulder and held it tightly. He felt his entire face turning red and warm. The elf’s lips were plump and soft, which felt wonderful to his touch. Her tongue swirled around the shaft and Lavellan tried to figure out what technique to use.  
“Yes… more like that” Cullen breathed, wanting her to use the tongue more. Lavellan happily obliged and tried her best to please him to her best ability. It was difficult for the Commander to keep his eyes open, let alone stand up straight. His mouth opened and let out a small moan. It felt so good. Too good. He didn’t want it to stop. But everything has to come to an end, Cullen felt how the orgasm struck him and it filled her mouth. Miriel wasn’t prepared. The woman began coughing and spitting on the floor.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry, I should have forewarned you” Cullen sighed.  
“It’s okay, you were like in a trans so I just kept going... Didn’t expect it to be that much though.” Miriel looked at her lover and blushed. Her plump lips were swollen after all the sucking. Cullen blushed as well as he helped her up on her two legs. The Commander wanted to kiss her on the lips but scared he’d taste himself so he gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you” Cullen smiled. “That was amazing,” Cullen whispered and let himself kiss her lips. They tasted salty. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. They shared long, intimate tongue kisses before Miriel let go and let him put on his knickers again. "I'm glad you liked it" Miriel blushed "I was so scared you would n't. And I told you so, nobody stepped in while we did our thing." She smiled and stroked Cullen's cheek.  
"I suppose so, I'm just not very fond of the idea of being caught. Especially by Sera."


End file.
